


I found someone I can trust

by Arwen88



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Ray, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Scenting, alpha Brad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: The truck they left behind didn’t contain just explosives, ammo and chow, it was also carrying the battalion’s heat suppressants. Without them, the men will have to rely on their training to hold together while continuing their combat mission.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	I found someone I can trust

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ThrillingDetectiveTales for betareading this <3
> 
> I wrote this for the Loose Lips Sink Ships prompt meme! (Look it up, it's here: https://looselipssinkships.altervista.org)

The moment the news broke out about how they had left a truck behind in their hurry to seize a useless and empty airport, leaving the scavengers to take tons of explosives, ammo, and their chow, they had mostly shaken their heads and grumbled about the incompetence of the brass.

But then they found out about their battalion colors being carried in the same truck with everything else, and morale plummeted down.

They thought there couldn't be anything worse than that.

Ray let his hands drop to his thighs where he was sitting on a boulder with the others, his gaze fixed on Brad and Nate approaching them.

"No chow, no ammo, no sleep. And now we lost our dignity. What are they going to take from us now? Pants and socks?"

Nate pressed his lips into a thin line, looking from Ray to the other grim faces sitting around. "I am afraid there is more bad news to add to the list. But, before I give it to you, I want to reassure you that we are already doing everything we can to fix it."

Ray looked from the lieutenant to his platoon leader, a frown pulling at his eyebrows, and he blinked hard at seeing Brad stare right back at him. He had figured it was going to be something bad when the CO had started trying to appease them even before giving the news, but that Brad would look at him while the higher officer was speaking was a bad omen if Ray could remember seeing one.

"What's that, sir?"

"The truck was carrying the supply of suppressants."

A silence full of dread fell over the whole group, the soldiers barely daring to breathe as the news sank in. It was dangerous, terrifyingly so, to tackle an invasion of enemy territory without suppressants.

"Wait..."

A low murmur started growing, all of them starting to mumble and look at each other. They were worried to find out that there was every chance they would end up heat crazy someday soon, the omegas struck by their heats, the alphas driven by their ruts. It was nightmare material, the kind of scenario they weren't even supposed to think about. It was like going to war without a corpsman. It was like going to war with a pregnant soldier on their lines. It was like entering Iraq with fake guns, they could still throw them at their enemies, but would that have been efficient?

"There are plans for this, we trained for this."

"Yes, but it wasn't supposed to really come down to this, sir. What if we start humping each other?" Trombley made a face, horrified at the mere idea.

Ray raised to his feet, pointing at Trombley with one hand, shocked that for once Trombley was the voice of reason.

He tried desperately to push down his panic. The heat in the air around them was enough to make them sweat even at night, and now with the panic rising he could almost feel as if his heat was hitting him already.

"Godfather is on the phone with command, we'll get new supplies sooner rather than later, you can rest assured. In the meantime go with the personal rations in your medkits."

"Sir, the medkits don't contain enough to cover for the next two weeks,” someone reminded the lieutenant even though they were pretty sure he knew perfectly well already. “We were never supposed to be carrying all our supplies in our bags in the first place. That's what the trucks are for."

"We are aware."

***

"You have to calm down."

Ray wasn't really surprised to hear Brad's calm voice tell him so, and he exhaled slowly, turning to look at his platoon leader and friend. Of course Brad was cool with what was happening, the more they threw shit at them the more Brad appeared the Iceman he was nicknamed.

"Easy for you, you won't become a ball of hormones and lust in probably a couple weeks." Ray sighed, unable to maintain any real heat in his tone.

Brad shook his head slowly, looking him in the eyes. "It won't come to that, Ray."

"Do you really believe they'll manage to resupply us?" Ray asked with the most incredulous face he could muster, eyebrows high on his forehead.

Brad looked at him without moving a muscle for a few seconds before he shook his head. "No, but you know there are ways to stop the heat from getting at you before it's too late."

Ray nodded his head, because obviously he knew, they had trained for that. As an omega, Ray had been admitted into the unit only after the Corps had been sure that he could get in tune enough with his platoon leader that if push came to shove Brad could manage to forestall his heat just by letting Ray get close enough to him. It was far less clinical than how they had explained it on paper, but Ray had been relieved to find out that it actually just meant Brad would probably wrap his hand around Ray's wrist or exchange their scarves and let Ray breathe his scent. It was the closest an omega could get to being claimed by an alpha without any actual claiming happening.

Ray felt terribly lucky he hadn’t ended up under Captain America or Encino Man.

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like knowing that I might depend on you staying close to me one day," he admitted in a low voice, not wanting everybody else to know.

Brad nodded his head slowly and stepped closer, lowering his voice himself. "I know. But if you feel any symptoms you'll let me know, alright? You know it's just the scent that you need to deceive your body into thinking you have an alpha to wait for so it won't start a heat before the due time. I can just lend you my scarf or something and you'll be fine, don't worry." He squeezed Ray's shoulder gently, smiling softly, and Ray couldn't help but return it with a small smile of his own.

He was lucky to have a friend like Brad, he knew.

***

Ray didn't even notice the moment he started being too loud, the attention from the writer spurring him into talking more and more, louder and louder, until Brad snapped at him, and he understood belatedly that the sergeant must have have repeated himself more than once.

Ray shut his mouth, his gaze snapping from one side of the road to the other, trying to stay focused and hold back the stream of words that threatened to spill out of his mouth.

Suddenly he felt a wave of panic crash over him, the fear that he might have missed something else, the fear that Brad could truly be pissed off at him.

He almost jumped in his seat when he suddenly felt Brad's fingers sneak under the cuffs of his jacket to reach his naked skin, the tips pressing over his pulse point enough for Ray to be able to focus on that. The panic he was riding suddenly deflated, relief hitting him at the realization that Brad was not angry at him and he must not have missed anything else if the man was taking care of calming him down.

"I'm fine," he murmured, inhaling deeply, and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to squeeze Brad's wrist in thanks. Not that he truly could take his hands off the wheel. "Thanks."

Brad didn't say a word but squeezed his wrist a little harder for a moment before he let go.

***

Brad was calm, always calm, and that was all Ray needed. No scared scent souring the air around him like the writer was doing in the back, even if it was understandable under enemy fire.

Brad said aloud and in front of everybody that Ray was the best damn RTO and driver in the company, hence Ray driving his humvee, and Ray had to believe him since the man wasn't really known for flattering people. Personally, Ray liked to tell everybody else - quite loudly and often - that he was a genius. Not that he had the guts to try and tell that to Brad himself.

He couldn't help but smile openly when they managed to get out of the enemy attack unscathed, excited with the rush of adrenaline, and he threw a glance at the man beside him only to see Brad turn and meet his gaze for the briefest second, a little smile tugging at his lips.

Maybe it was the adrenaline, but suddenly Ray was struck by how handsome the man beside him was.

He snapped his gaze back to the road in front of them and gripped the wheel tighter, trying to ignore the realization.

It didn't really seem like a good idea to start noticing how hot his alpha best friend was while they were in the middle of an invasion. Not to mention that he depended on Brad to calm him down if he got too close to getting his heat. It wouldn't have been great to get a boner next time Brad touched him.

"Can you- smell that?" Trombley wondered aloud, sniffing the air around them, and Ray watched the road with wide open eyes, hoping dearly it was the writer shitting himself and not himself telegraphing his fear and arousal.

***

Ray was pretty sure it wasn't just by chance that Brad had made a grave big enough to contain more than just one man. He was coming back from his guard patrol when he saw it.

"Are you expecting visitors?" he chuckled, nodding towards the grave.

"Yeah, jump in." Brad put away his shovel, not even looking up.

"Excuse me?" Ray murmured, incredulity coloring his voice. It was enough to get Brad to look up at him, and Ray made sure to lower his voice to a whisper when he spoke again. "This is not a way to- you know..." He cleared his throat, pointing between the two of them.

Brad rolled his eyes at him and shook his head. "I'm not trying to court your scrawny ass, Ray."

Ray gasped, outraged. "My ass is perfect! You would love my ass!" He fell silent, closing his eyes for a moment before he looked back at the amused face of his friend. "Didn't mean that." He cleared his throat, embarrassed because maybe a tiny part of his brain wanted that.

But Brad was still looking at him, clearly amused. "Jump in, Ray. You're sleeping with me tonight, and I mean simply sleeping. You need to relax and get some shut eye."

Ray kept silent, surprised, but after a moment he simply jumped in.

It was unexpected, and maybe a part of him couldn't help but wonder if they were truly going to sleep together and nothing else. Nobody had ever done such a thing for him, taking care to accommodate Ray's needs first without even asking for something in return.

The hole wasn't truly big enough for two grown men to sleep one beside the other on their backs, but they shifted around until Ray rolled on his side. He let Brad wrap one arm around his back while he leaned his head on Brad's shoulder.

Ray closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his lungs filling with the scent of the alpha relaxing beside him.

There was no groping, no one trying to nibble his neck. There was only his friend and superior officer truly just letting Ray sleep as close as possible to him, granting him access to the scent able to calm Ray down when he wasn’t under suppressants.

It had been four days since they had run out, and all around the unit people were dreading the chance somebody would suddenly start their heat or rut.

"How are you feeling?" Brad asked in a low voice.

"I'm not sure. I might be starting my heat and not even notice, it's so hot I feel like I'm melting." Ray admitted with a sigh. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. My rut shouldn't start for four months and it's always been fairly regular. I'm not worried." Brad shrugged slightly, and Ray couldn't help but crack a smile when his head moved along with it.

"Wish I could have your confidence."

"You won't need confidence, Ray. If you notice you're approaching your heat just tell me. I stopped taking my suppressants when the truck was burnt down, I still have my stash and I can give it to you."

Ray's breath caught in his throat and he lifted his head from Brad's shoulder to look at him in the shadows. Brad had his eyes open and was staring at the sky above instead of looking back at him.

"Brad?"

Finally Brad turned his gaze on him. "I'm more worried about you than I am about the off chance of my rut dropping on me."

Ray swallowed around a lump in his throat. He knew how much it actually cost to someone in their situation to put themselves in that danger, no matter how sure they were their rut or heat was not about to arrive. Brad was putting himself on the line that way, risking not being able to do his job even though he could have kept his suppressants for the moment that his rut would strike.

In that moment Ray hated the Marine Corps for forcing them to go through such a mess. And maybe he loved a bit Brad for being the kind of person he was.

"You can't do that, Brad. Not for me. I'm just a driver, everybody is counting on you."

"I'm not getting my rut, Ray, and I need you to be able to do your job if I want to be able to do mine."

"You could put Walt behind the wheel if it happens to me."

"And what, strap you to the seat in the back and listen to you suffer through it? Besides, he can't do what you can. He can't fix the radio, nobody in the whole of First Recon can. It's almost miraculous what you do to that piece of junk. And I can't ask him to drive at night without seeing shit and being able to take the right turn the way you manage." He shook his head with a sigh, pissed at the terrible conditions they had to work with.

He missed the way Ray blinked and swallowed, but he turned, surprised, as Ray's scent changed at his praise.

"Ray?"

Ray closed his eyes and let his head drop back on Brad's shoulder, rubbing his forehead against the rough fabric of his uniform. "You can't say that..." he almost whined, feeling terribly flattered and not so slightly attracted by the man praising him.

They lay in silence, neither knowing what to say or if it would have been better to just pretend nothing had happened.

"I might say I just like getting praised and you could not ask further questions."

Brad sighed and squeezed Ray's shoulder softly. "Go to sleep, Ray."

***

Ray woke up when somebody came looking for Brad and the sergeant tried sneaking from under him without stirring him.

Instinctively, Ray closed one hand over the jacket under him, forcing himself to blink his eyes open, and Brad stilled.

"Go back to sleep, Ray, they only want me."

Ray just blinked, trying to force his fingers to relent their grip, but it was Brad who had to gently pry his fingers away from his jacket. When Ray looked up he found the man watching him closely.

"Give me your scarf."

Ray yawned but complied, shivering when he managed to take the scarf off over his head. He knew what Brad wanted to do, and still, he stopped breathing the moment Brad put his own scarf around his neck. Brad took Ray's and finally left the grave, leaving Ray to tuck the scarf under the collar of his jacket and push his nose into the fabric.

He closed his eyes and lay down once more, a part of him terribly satisfied at inhaling Brad's scent and let it calm him down as he went back to sleep. Even if he couldn't help but wonder what effect it would have on Brad to have Ray's scent under his nose if he was to actually use Ray's scarf.

***

Alone in his grave, Ray took the chance of finally being alone to open up his pants and sneak one hand under. He closed his eyes and moved the scarf from where it was bunched up around his neck to cover his mouth and nose, inhaling deeply the scent of the alpha that had given it to him. He pressed his hand down over his mouth through the fabric, suffocating a moan when he started jerking himself off with a quick pace right away.

He had never expected to end up jerking off sniffing Brad's clothes like some silly adolescent dreaming about their crush. And yet, it felt inevitable, what with him hopelessly crushing on the most competent man on his platoon, with him getting in total sync with the alpha and how much they had touched each other lately.

He swallowed his sounds, hoping dearly he wasn't telegraphing his own desires through his scent to everybody around.

"Ray."

Ray snapped his eyes open and for a moment both his breath and movements faltered at the sight of the figure standing on the shoulder of his grave, the outline of the man barely visible in the darkness and yet unmistakably Brad.

Brad was looking down at him, had been watching him for Ray didn't know how long, and yet he didn't say anything. Ray could feel the weight of his gaze and he knew he should have composed himself, taken his hand out of his pants for once.

And yet, Ray found himself slowly going back to moving his hand on his cock, his gaze fixed on Brad watching him.

"Ray, we have to be Oscar Mike in five minutes."

Ray swallowed at the quiet voice Brad used with him, as if he was just relaying a message and was not watching Ray touch himself at the same time.

A part of him did expect Brad to call him stupid, to call him some white trash or shake his head and go away, to be disgusted at seeing Ray jerk off while staring at him. What he did not expect was Brad jumping in the grave without a word. Before Ray could do anything, even take his hand out of his pants, Brad had put aside his gun against the shoulder of the grave and had lowered himself beside Ray, grabbing at him and manhandling Ray on his side to make space for himself.

Ray parted his lips to say something, anything, when Brad took a hold of his scarf and tugged it down, exposing his mouth. A moment later the alpha clashed their mouths together harshly and kissed him hard.

Ray's breath hitched, surprised, and for a moment he felt his whole body tremble as Brad pressed himself against his smaller frame. He parted his lips right away, eager for the alpha, and he met his tongue halfway. He went back to masturbating as Brad kissed him in a frenzy, pouring into it as much passion as Ray did.

He was terribly excited, his opening slick as his body tried to get ready for being taken by an alpha. It was ten times the reaction he used to have from Brad's proximity, and yet he knew that it was not something triggered by the lack of suppressants but simply from the man's touch and desire to have him in turn.

Or at least to have the little they could have in the place and time they were stuck in.

Brad had one hand wrapped around Ray's hip where he had grabbed him to move him around. Suddenly Brad was moving, sneaking his hand behind Ray’s back and inside his pants. Brad cupped his ass before he pushed a bit more intently between his asscheeks, cutting off Ray's breath when he felt Brad lightly touch his wet opening.

Ray parted his lips, unable to even breathe against Brad's mouth when the alpha pushed two fingers in him without any warning. The intrusion managed to be too sudden but at the same time exactly what he had hoped for, the alpha's fingers stretching him open and filling him in a way Ray hadn't experienced in too long. He tensed around those fingers as his body arched in pleasure, spasming as he came hard in his own fist. Brad kissed him hard to keep everybody around them from hearing the moans of pleasure coming out of Ray's throat in that moment.

Ray wasn't sure how long it took him to relax once more. It felt like an eternity had passed when he managed to breathe regularly again, and he noticed that he had closed his eyes, lazily kissing Brad, who had already pulled his fingers free.

For the first time since they had been deployed, Ray felt satisfied and relaxed as no jacking off alone could have managed. He lay in his platoon leader's arms, boneless and close to dozing off once more, until Brad started moving to get out of the grave.

"Get cleaned up," Brad whispered in the darkness, so close to him that Ray could feel his breath fan over his lips.

Ray could have said something about how he still felt his lips tingle, raw from kisses, but Brad was already picking up his gun and climbing out of the grave, leaving him alone to fix his uniform without a single word about what they had done.

Not that Ray truly expected pillow talk.

"Yes, sarge." He smirked at the back of Brad already walking away, and forced himself to quickly clean up and follow the order.

***

There was no chance to even think about what had happened in the next days, Ray sitting behind the wheel for hours and then days, but it was clear in the air between them that something had changed.

Ray wanted Brad, had known it for a while, but he had always thought his crush was hopeless. He doubted Brad would have done such a thing to him - or anyone else - if he hadn't wanted him back in some way. Pushing two fingers into your subordinate's ass went far beyond what a team leader was supposed to do, after all.

But there were things that seemed more important at that moment, like focusing on his driving, on keeping his team safe by not getting shot at, not dying and leaving all of them stranded under enemy fire. There was no time to think about his personal issues while bullets flew around them, or while they passed beside kids' corpses on the road, or as they watched civilians die because of incompetent American officers. Not to mention his rising concern about the few competent officers they did have getting their brains progressively more fucked up.

Which he thought was what had happened when he had to stand still and watch Brad work on disarming a bomb that shouldn't have been dropped between civilian houses, where kids played. It was not something that should have happened in the first place and it was not something Brad should have concerned himself with.

Suddenly Ray was hit by dread and he frowned at seeing Brad clearly about to go work on another bomb just after disarming the last one.

"Brad?"

"I'm quite busy here, Ray," Brad answered not even looking up from the bomb.

"Brad- are you perhaps starting your rut?"

"I'm not." Brad reassured him, working on opening the hull of the missile.

Ray was spared trying to convince Brad to stop it - much like Espera was trying to do - by Fick arriving to tell Brad to never mind the disarming bombs.

Ray had never been more relieved to hear an officer's order, and yet he found himself following a deeply upset Brad.

"That was stupid," Ray commented as they moved away from the still armed bomb.

Brad turned around, looking angrier than he had in a long time, but then the man seemed to get his control back and he simply stared Ray down with a neutral mask falling over his features once more.

"What makes you think you can talk to me that way?"

Ray blinked, so taken aback by those words that for a moment he almost couldn't focus on the implications of what Brad was telling him. His brain could only register how sweaty he was, how hot the air they were breathing was. The impossibly warm wind was still pushing sand against them in what had seemed now for weeks nature's way of telling them to gently fuck off those lands.

But there he was, standing speechless in front of the man he had come to rely on every hour of his life, only for the man to push him away like Ray didn't mean a thing to him.

"Come on, Brad..." Ray murmured weakly, clearing his throat, feeling as if the bottom of his stomach had dropped out when Brad simply kept staring at him only to then turn his back on him and walk away.

***

Ray lay on his side over his bedroll, quite conscious of the concrete floor under them and how only the humvee wheels protected them from wandering bullets. He kept his eyes closed, hoping without hope to manage sleeping now that he had, for the first time in weeks, not taken uppers. He didn't even dare hope that he could stop thinking about the recent clusterfuck with Brad.

He kept his eyes closed at hearing steps getting closer, recognizing Brad's stride and not wanting to face him or have a tête-á-tête while everybody else tried sleeping around them.

He didn't give any sign of being awake while Brad rolled out his own bedroll just beside Ray's, paying attention to the noises of his shuffling around until he finally noticed how the scent pouring off Brad was slightly sour, bitter as it had rarely been during the whole invasion.

"'m sorry, Ray."

Ray stopped breathing for the shortest moment at that whisper, fully aware of how rare it was for the man to actually say such words. And it wasn’t just Brad, Ray didn’t think anybody in the military would ever willingly show any sign of regret for something they had done.

Slowly, he turned around to see Brad lying in front of him, the man laying on his side to look back at him.

Ray took a deep breath to calm himself, but that only made him sense how utterly upset the other man was. And that wasn't right, he knew, it wasn't right for the man that had done everything in his abilities to keep them alive and well until the end of their journey to be so upset.

"Talk to your RayRay," he whispered back, looking at Brad's face under the light of the moon and flashes rocketing in the sky.

Brad pressed his lips into a tight line, seemingly thinking about what to tell him, and after long seconds he reached out and put one hand over Ray's hip.

Ray wasn't sure if the touch was to placate Ray or what, because if that was the case then it wasn't really working. If for nothing else because Brad was the troubled one, so there was no chance he would be calming Ray down.

"They're ruining everything."

Ray stayed still, dumbfounded, but then he felt his heart slowly break at the disheartened tone in Brad's voice. He had been fairly sure up until then that they had both been quite aware that the war they had been thrown in was a senseless one, that they were just going on a war for oil and probably to show off US power, a new crusade for desperate kids following a cult fed to them by their government. And yet now he wasn't sure if Brad had understood at all, or if he was upset because they were going to lose even the mere illusion that they had been doing something worthwhile there.

He very slowly shifted closer to Brad, licking his lips as he looked for something to say to the alpha that, for once, needed him to calm down instead of the other way around. Brad snapped his gaze up to him, pinning him with it, and Ray sighed softly at being at the center of all Brad's focus.

"Sorry to break this to you, but I don't think there was much to ruin to begin with," he whispered.

Brad was silent, simply looking at him, but after a moment the alpha moved his hand from Ray's side to his neck, wrapping his fingers around Ray's neck before he tugged gently at his scarf. Ray frowned slightly when he saw Brad lean in, wondering if the man was going to kiss him, even if he didn't quite look as if he was. He was even more surprised when Brad didn't go for his lips, pressing his face against Ray's neck and inhaling his scent deeply. Ray stayed still, not sure what to do, but after a moment he shifted and wrapped one hand around the nape of his neck, holding Brad close as the alpha calmed down by slowly breathing in Ray's scent.

What had happened earlier between them kind of made more sense at seeing how Brad had been affected, frustrated by everything happening around them and their inability to do what they had trained years for. Instead of moving behind enemy lines like the Recon Marines they were, they had been thrown out there in humvees and into actions that made no sense. Suddenly Brad's attempt to disarm bombs didn't seem too crazy, the alpha's latest attempt to do something for the people that they had gone to liberate that actually seemed useful. Somehow even his outburst and the way he had projected his icy aura around himself and over anyone who had tried approaching him made sense.

“I thought you were starting your rut,” Ray admitted softly.

“I’m not,” Brad mumbled against his throat.

“Was just about to force your own suppressants down your throat,” he whispered, cracking a smile when he felt the rush of breath against his throat and the little movement of Brad’s shoulders that told him Brad had snorted. The things he did just to make the man smile.

Ray gently stroked the short blonde hair on the back of Brad's hair, feeling strange at the proof that Brad trusted him enough to show him a momentary weakness. The man wasn't just showing him that he was troubled, but that he believed Ray was the one able to calm him down like Ray had learned to be calmed down by Brad's scent.

But Brad had not been conditioned in such a way, and there was only one reason an alpha like him could actually let go of his edge by breathing in the scent of an omega, and Ray knew that reason could have only been a deep trust and at least some latent attraction.

He almost held his breath, giving Brad time, hoping with all of himself that he could truly see Brad being affected by him that way, hoping for the confirmation that he had a chance with the man, no matter how many stupid things he had spouted during the invasion, no matter how cross Brad sometimes got with him.

"Brad..." he whispered with a lump in his throat when he saw Brad's shoulders finally loose that taut line they had had for days, when he felt Brad lean in and simply press closer to him, looking for more contact, for more of him.

He wasn't really sure what he could have told the alpha in that moment, if he could have simply asked if Brad was interested in him, or if some reassuring about their situation would have been welcome at all. He didn't want to push the man away. But when Brad actually lifted his face from his throat to look at him questioningly, Ray couldn't hold back anymore. He slowly covered the gap between them, pressing a small kiss over Brad's lips.

Brad sighed over his lips, brushing his thumb over Ray’s jawline, and Ray let himself be pulled between Brad’s arms when the man leaned back, even if he knew they couldn’t stay that way for too long. But for the moment he simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the tight embrace, the soothing scent all around him, and he tucked his head safely under Brad’s chin.


End file.
